If things were perfect
by Jen the Genie
Summary: So what would be the perfect result?


Title: If things were perfect...  
Author: Jen the Genie  
Contact: Purpledragon17@hotmail.com  
Category: beats me, I only write the damn things!   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Do exactly that - spoil the fun!  
Disclaimer: All together now...CC, 1013,etc etc etc... Yawn.   
Archive: I can dream can't I! - just let me know where.  
  
Notes:The title for this piece was lovingly stolen from the Moby 'Play' album which is like constant audio wallpaper in my house (much to the disgust of my brats who think I'm far too old to be trendy,HA!) Have I gone all soft and sentimental? Could be!....Now stop faffing about and read it will you.  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
"Mulder! Where are you?"  
  
"Ahem! I'm having a suit...whoa! hey! not so high with that tape guys!...I'm having my suit fitting, why?"  
  
"I've just finished at the boutique, I was just wondering if I should come and pick you up?" with the phone clutched between shoulder and ear Scully tugged at the zip of her skirt. "No! no..I'll take the oyster satin, not the cream...sorry Mulder, so when will you be ready?"  
  
"Give me another twenty minutes," Mulder sighed "Maybe you'd better make that thirty..I've got to pick a tie yet."  
  
"No Day-glo UFO's, flying pigs, little green men in party hats...you know what I think where your ties are concerned." Scully laughed "Oh and make sure it's silk...if you turn up in polyester I swear I'll strangle you!"  
  
"Spoil sport! How about a whirling bow tie?" Mulder grinned as he tucked-in his shirt and grabbed his jacket. "Hey Scully! What did you pick? Oyster Satin sounds kinda interesting...does it come with matching underwear?"  
  
"Never you mind!" Scully chuckled "Half an hour? mmm that should give me just enough time to check with the florist."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Hey Scully, where are you?"  
  
"Mulder?..I can hardly hear you!" Scully leaned out from under the dryer and checked her hair rollers gingerly.   
  
"I said where are you now?" He sounded amused.  
  
"I'm at the hair-salon Why?"  
  
"I've picked up my suit, is there anything else I've got to do?"  
  
"Did you contact the lone gunmen? Have you checked with Chapel? Did you remember to stop at the jewellers? C'mon G-man you're supposed to be the one with the edetic memory! " Scully sounded a trifle stressed.  
  
"Check, affirmative, possitive and yes I am, aren't I"   
  
"Then cut me some slack will you!!" she began to flinch as the hair-dresser teased out the curls. "I'm almost finished here then I'm off to my mothers." Strike that last thought, Scully sounded very stressed.  
  
"Hey G-woman, Not nervous are you?"  
  
"Yes..No..well maybe just a little, now get outta here you big lug and let me get ready."  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
"There, is that better?" Scully shifted the dainty pill-box hat to one side a little and re-adjusted the short net veil.  
  
"Much better honey, In fact I'd say that was just about perfect." Margaret Scully beamed at her daughter in the mirror. "Dana, your hands are shaking, are you really that nervous?" she smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's just all so sudden...I guess I just never imagined..." Scully moved her hands shakily over her satin shift. "I think we're just about ready Mom, where did you leave the flowers?"  
  
"They're resting on a damp cloth in the kitchen." Margaret murmured as she slicked the lipstick across her lips "Need I ask who suggested the blue and yellow Irises?" she smiled knowingly.  
  
"Yes it was Mulder, but I have no idea why."  
  
"I had those in my bouquet when I married your father." Mrs Scully stood and regarded her daughter with fond eyes. "He's a smart young man that Fox Mulder..he reminds me a lot of Ahab." her eyes began to shine with joyfull tears.  
  
"Mom stop it, you'll make me smudge my mascara." Scully whispered hoarsely as she slipped her short jacket on. "Bill and Tara have gone ahead and Charlie says he'll meet us there."   
  
****************************************************  
  
"Dude! Cool threads!" Langley, resplendant in a freshly laundered tuxedo t-shirt and neatly brushed ponytail punched Mulder's arm affably.  
  
"I must admit, I always wondered where my tax dollars went?" commented an immaculate-as-always Byers.  
  
"Mulder, if you get anymore 'antsy' I'm gonna have you sedated." muttered a suited and obviously disgruntled Frohike as Mulder tugged nervously at his cuffs.  
  
"I should have forgot to call you!" Mulder hissed, checking his watch for the umpteeth time. "By the way, you guys don't scrub up so bad yourselves."  
  
"Gentlemen." A stiff and starched Walter Skinner sidled up, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Are they late or is it just my watch?"  
  
"Bride's perogative." Frohike intoned wisely, tugging at his collar.  
  
"Well, we can't stand at the back here forever, I suggest we take our places." Skinner smiled at Mulder, "Relax son, or you're gonna bust an artery " he whispered solicitously.   
  
"I'm still not sure what I'm doing here?" Mulder smiled wanly.  
  
"Well you've left it a bit late to back out!" with a shake of his head Skinner led Mulder to the front pew.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
As music began to filter into the chapel Mulder suppressed a smile. The arrival of the Queen of Sheba - how beautifully appropriate. He determindly attempted to keep his eyes to the front as the bridal party made their way up the aisle. When he lost his resolve and gave a sideways glance, the only eyes he met where those of an obviously-less-than-pleased Bill Scully Jnr who glared back.. Mulder Swallowed hard. The music died away and he stepped up dutifully.  
  
"Dearly beloved," as the booming voice of the priest rang out over the hushed assembly Mulder found his gaze firmly fixed on his diminutive partner.   
  
"Wow!" he mouthed appreciatively as his eyes met hers.  
Scully began to blush, the rose-tint of her skin only adding to the breath taking vision before him.  
"Double Wow!" he exclaimed breathlessly "You look postively stunning." Scully smiled shyly.  
  
"Who so giveth this woman to this man." the priest asked solomnly.  
  
"I do." Bill Scully stepped forward.  
  
"If anyone knows of any fit reason why this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony.." began the priest. Nervously the lone gunmen glanced around the assembly.  
  
"The rings?" requested the priest: Nothing  
  
"The rings?" he asked again. Scully shot a questioning glance at her transfixed partner. It took a sharp nudge from Skinner to bring the lanky agent back to earth. With an apologetic shrug Mulder fumbled in his pocket.   
  
Finally, the rings were placed on the velvet cushion and the ceremony commenced.   
  
"Do you, Walter Stephen Skinner take Margaret Katherine Scully...."  
  
******************************************************* You didn't think that?....Oh! you did! *G* You chaps should know me better than that! Maybe next time eh! - Right, if anyone wants me, just give the lamp a rub.  
  
  
  



End file.
